Burned? It's a Luxury
by EpicFangirl46
Summary: When the CIA asks for Alex's help Alex and Michael inadvertently meet. What happens then? Rated t because I don't know where I'm going.
1. Someone Needs Your Help

Alex stared at the man in front of him.

"You realize that every time you want my help I've almost been killed, adopted by a maniac, and sent into space. And in Cairo I was accused of terrorism, then _waterboarded_ by some of _your_ agents. I am grateful for you helping me out of that situation but I still don't want to do this."

"Alex please. I know you might not want to do this but you're not doing anything right now so please just go out there you don't have to travel anymore it's right here in Miami. We need you," Joe Byrne pleaded.

"Fine. I like you better than MI6 but not by much. So what am I doing?"

"Scamming Group. Call themselves SCA. Stands for Scam Corruption Alienation. Situation around them, it's getting unstable. We're hoping you can watch the leader. His name is Eugene Stewards. He frequents an outdoor restaurant which is conveniently next to a park which happens to be a local hangout for kids your age. I want you to just watch find out what you can. You'll be staying with two agents at a hotel who will be acting as your parents for the duration of your mission. I know it didn't work out well last time, but they won't be doing much. You'll be point on this mission seeing how we can't do anything, but _you_ can. Some days you will eat together at the restaurant to get closer to the target. Nothing bad should happen," Joe explained.

Alex sighed. "Fine. I'll call you if I find something. I hope these agents are friendlier than Belinda was."

"thank you Alex."

* * *

"Michael, listen to me. Just hear her out. She was scammed out of all her money, her work files have been corrupted, and her work doesn't trust her. Please Michael."

Micheal Westen sighed. "Fine. I'll listen to her but I won't guarantee anything. You got that Mom?"

"Oh thank you Michael. She'll be over in ten."

"Mom."

"What Micheal? She needs your help."

Michael sighed.

* * *

"It was just a website. It asked for my name and e-mail obviously, I had to pay ten bucks for the year. I used my credit card. I didn't think this would happen. Next thing I know my credit has a ton of charges, my work files are inaccessible, the website was gone, and I had an e-mail threatening me not to cancel my card or tell the police or they would get me fired, and injure my family."

"Monica, calm down. I'll look into this. Can you tell me more about the website?" Michael asked.

"Umm... Okay. It was called Seeking Company Anywhere. It was supposedly a dating website, and my friend, Karen's, boyfriend runs it she says it's how they met, and so I decided to check it out. I didn't dream that this would happen."

Monica wiped her eyes before fingering a strand of her blonde hair.

"Okay, Monica. I'll look into this."

"Oh thank you so much!"

After a few minutes Monica left and so did Michael.

* * *

 **this is probably a sketchy start but here it is. Hope you like.**


	2. I Hate you Guys

Alex flopped down on his hotel bed.

" _He's_ in charge of this case? Are you sure that's what Mr. Byrne said?"

"Yes, Heather. We're only here for looks. Besides we can't do anything here. _He_ can. I don't like it either. I also wasn't allowed to see his file, but apparently he's good, although I don't believe that he-"

"-And he has a name. It's Alex. And last I checked you can't do anything on this soil so you guys are here for my cover. You don't like that you can talk to your boss. I didn't want you either. Last time I worked with CIA agents I was for the cover, they died, and I almost got adopted by a psychopath. I'm praying that doesn't happen again," Alex cut in. He had sat up in his bed and stared the two agents. "Let's start over. Hi I'm Alex. I'm on loan from MI6 and you are?"

"Heather."

"Mark."

"Great. Now we are supposed to look like a family who just moved here, so we should head down to dinner soon. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if anything happens." With that Alex rolled over and closed his eyes, ignoring the rushed murmured whispers. He had to catch up some sleep.

* * *

"What you got Sam?"

"Apparently the site is one of many ran by a scamming group going by SCA. Head's name is Eugene Steward. He frequents an outdoor restaurant called Coco Kabash*. Nice place by the way. Great Mojitos too."

"Thanks, Sam."

Ten minutes later, Michael was walking across a park when he bumped into a blonde teenager.

"Sorry," the teen breathed before running off to join in a pick up soccer game.

Michael stared after the teen for a second, before continuing forward. Locating Eugene Steward's table, Michael pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Mister Steward. Nice to finally meet your acquaintance. I'm Alex Adkins. We're in the same business you see," Michael introduced with a British accent.

"Pleasure. I can't say I've heard of you, though. Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't have. As from where I'm from, I'm originally of England."

"Really what area? My sister married a man from England. Haven't heard of her since, but that's family."

"Chelsea. On the outside edge though."

"So how did you come to hear of me."

"I hear things," Michael replied. At this point the blonde teen entered the restaurant with two adults. Michael would say they were his parents except that he _knew_ them. Heather Nickelson and Mark Kennets, two unmarried CIA agents. "Why don't you give me a call at this number? We can set up a meeting that will be for your benefit in a...quieter place. Goodbye." Michael left hastily, not before noticing the blonde teen watching him, Mark and Heather glancing at him.

* * *

"So that a friend of yours? Or are you just surprised at the food choices?" Alex asked in his American accent, watching the man he bumped into earlier.

"Michael Westen...Burned spy. I heard he was doing freelance," Mark whispered.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel. I need to make a call." Alex stood up and walked out of the restaurant. He picked up his phone and walked through the park to the seemingly empty parking lot.

"Hi. Centurion International Advertising? Can I speak to Joe Byrne?"

"Who is this?" The snarky receptionist asked.

"Tell him it's his favorite teenager," Alex shot back.

"Alex! How is it going?" Joe asked.

"Oh I don't know. We've only been here one day and a burned spy of yours is already here too! The name Michael Westen ring any bells."

"I don't have any control there Alex. I'm sorry. Nice American accent by the way."

"Thanks. I pride myself on it. You know Mr. Byrne, I hate you guys, but I still like you better than M16. You guys at least are considerate. But you're walking a thin line. Can you _try_ with your burned spy?"

"I'll do my best. See you Alex."

With that Alex hung up and walked away. Unknown to him, the car behind him had two people behind the darkly tinted windows, who hear one side of his conversation.


	3. What Are You Recommending? Kidnapping?

Sam looked at Fiona.

"You heard that right?"

"Yes! I heard that! God. We need to tell Michael."

With that Sam drove out of the parking lot to the loft. Ten minutes later, the entered the loft.

"Mikey, there's a teenager who knows about you. He was talking to a Joe Byrne about taking care of you and MI6. That's serious Mikey. MI6 is-"

"British Intelligence. Was the teen blonde by any chance?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I saw him enter the restaurant with two CIA agents."

"CIA, can't do anything here though," Fiona pointed out.

"But if the kid is MI6..."

"You're in trouble, Mikey. Here's your CIA clean up."

Michael looked out the window, finding a black car. Out steps a man of about 60, with grizzly white hair. He looked around,before climbing the steps. Seconds later he knocked on the door. Michael answered the door.

"Michael Westen. Nice to see you again."

"Joe Byrne. Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point. I need you to leave Eugene Stewards and SCA alone. It's interfering."

"You don't have that authority anymore. I'm not CIA. I was burned."

"Yes. I know but one of the agents working on that case asked me too, and I would prefer to keep us in his good graces. So if you can do that for that we'll have no problems. Otherwise I might have to reassign your tail. Good day."

With that, Joe Byrne left getting back in the car and driving away.

* * *

"Alex? I told him to stay away. Good luck."

* * *

"We can't just let him do that. We need to find out what this kid knows about you and who this agent is."

"I know Fi, but what are you recommending? Kidnapping?"

"You know Mikey, she has a point. We can't let a teenager get away with this info. Could be dangerous to us." At this point Michael's phone began to ring.

"It's Eugene. We'll do it. Just go set up the room. Mister Steward, How are you? I can do tonight. Say, midnight? In the park next to that restaurant we met at today? Beautiful. See you then." Michael hung the phone up. "Sam you'll be there for me. Fi will you stay with the kid?"

A couple affirmatives later, and three hours, the trio found themselves outside next to the park waiting for the teen to show up again. He showed up, phone in hand.

"Look. He called someone and set up a meeting from the park I'm at now at midnight. Yes I'll be there. Yes, I'll be careful. I can take care of myself... I've never had back up before, why start now?" At this point the teen noticed the car. "I have to go. I'll call back later."

The teen hung up and walked away from the car. Sam and Fiona exited and tailed him from a distance. The teen ducked into crowds and doubled back, obviously experienced, the teen walked into an alley before turning around.

"Why are you following me? I understand I'm above average in looks but you don't have to stalk."

"We just want to talk-" Sam started to say when a back roundhouse kick hit him in the side, knocking the wind out of him.

"That's what they all say."

Fiona blocked as the teen attacked her. The teen was good he had to admit, that is, before he crumpled to the ground after being hit in the head by a thick wooden plank. Sam heaved him up over his shoulder after tying the teen up, disposed of him in the trunk of the car and drove them to the warehouse where Michael was waiting.

* * *

"How was it?"

Michael opened the door when he saw Sam and Fiona drive up and pull the teen out of the car, carrying the kid Sam replied.

"Kid's good, I'll give him that. Almost lost us in a crowd. Almost got away too."

"No need to boast Sam. Hitting a kid in the head is nothing to brag about."

"You hit the kid in the head?"

"It was that or we get nothing. He knew about your meeting with Eugene. Okay?" Sam dragged the teenager in the reinforced room, closing and locking the door.

"I say we give him a half hour than he's up."

"Your up first Sam. Fi you can go if you want. I'll be watching the monitor."

With that, Sam started his timer.


	4. I Always Wanted a Pony As A Child

When Alex woke up he was tied to a chair. Looking around he found that he was in a small room, with reinforced walls, and a small barred window. Alex tried to lift his hands and was pleased to see that he could reach his ear, and subsequently, the earring Smithers had sent him. Alex dropped his hands when he heard a door close. He slumped his head and pretended to still be asleep. Alex was greeted by water thrown in his face.

"Now is that anyway to treat your guest?" Alex asked raising his head. Whoever had entered ignored his question.

"You know, for someone who was knocked out and "asleep", you sure sound wide awake," a man replied. Alex didn't reply, so the man continued. "Let's start simple. What does a kid like you have to do with a man like Eugene Stewards?"

"Sorry, but my mom always said not talk to strangers."

the stranger sighed. "Okay. Let's start over. Name's Chuck Finley."

"Nice to meet you, Chuck," Alex replied.

"What do you have to do with Eugene Stewards?"

"Absolutely nothing. Don't even know who he is."

"Sure you don't. You just happen to be by Coco Kabash at the same time as him."

"I like the park next door. And my parents like the food."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "And did you know that your "parents" are CIA? Neither of which are married and both live alone."

"I'm their illegitimate child," Alex said with a small smirk.

"Alright. Stop with your smart aleck remarks. I've been going easy on you because your a kid but I'll start going hard on you or get someone who will," Chuck threatened.

"Really? I'd love to meet your friends. But you might want to let me go soon. My parents will be getting worried. And when they get worried bad things happen."

Chuck turned away, seemingly annoyed with Alex. He turned back and punched Alex quickly before leaving the room.

"Ow...He packs quite the punch," Alex murmured dropping his fake accent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fi. It's just...that boy is just so...annoying. He should be scared, nervous. He's too calm," Sam explained.

"There is something wrong with how calm he his. We've dealt with criminals who don't speak as much and scare easier."

"Thank you, Mikey. Do you want to take a crack at him?"

"In a bit. Give him time to get a bit nervous. Fi, did you notice anything on the monitor?"

"Yes. After same leaves, he peaks but his accent changes. He doesn't sound American anymore. He sounds British. Listen."

The three of them crowded over the small monitor and watched as Sam punched Alex before leaving. Shortly after very defined accent was heard.

"Ow...He packs quite the punch."

Fiona flicked the monitor back to present time, to see Alex finger his ear.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked.

"Fi, will go in there and take a turn?" Michael asked.

"Michael..."

"He'll recognize me, Fi."

"Fine."

* * *

Alex dropped his hands as the door opened. He took in the woman in front of him.

"Great! Are you one of Chuck's friends. I'm so excited to meet you."

"How old are you, kid?"

"15 and a half," Alex replied with a smile. The woman looked about to explode. "Do I get a name? I was told never to talk to strangers as a child. A lesson that I really took to heart." The woman hesitated before answering.

"You can call me Lilith. Now do you have a name?"

"Nice to meet you Lilith. I'm Eugene Stewards."

"No you're not. What's your _actual_ name?"

"Fine. Alex Smith. My family just moved here from a small town in Michigan called Grand Marais. And I always wanted a pony as a child." Alex barely finished his sentence before Lilith walked away for a minute.

"Okay, Alex. What do you have to do with Eugene Stewards?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Why are you always near him?"

"I like the park. I have friends there."

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Sure you do. Do you know what penalty you'll get for lying to the government? Because trust me you won't like it."

"Oh. Is this the government? Well then you might want to call you bosses and get them to talk to Creative Ideas Animation. ASAP."

That's when Lilith left.

* * *

"That child is insufferable! And he said if we're government to talk to Creative Ideas Animation." Fiona explained storming out of the room.

"He knows about the CIA," Michael replied.

Then a small explosion was heard in the room Alex was kept.


	5. Ta

Once "Lilith" left, Alex was able to move his foot up on the leg of the chair enough to untie it. He soon followed suit with the other leg. Free from the chair Alex moved towards the door and, after checking it to find it locked, Alex moved his hands towards his earring. Taking it out and wedging it into the lock, hold the the tied hands close as he dared, Alex waited for the ten seconds to past.

Freeing his hands, Alex opened the door slowly and found "Chuck" on the other side.

"Hi there Chuckie! If you don't mind..." Alex started ducking around "Chuck," hitting him in the back of the neck on the way past. Alex makes it about ten feet from the door when he hears the gun cocked behind him. He turned around to see "Lilith."

"You might be good but not good enough to avoid a bullet."

"You wouldn't shoot a fourteen year old, would you?" Alex asked innocently. He saw her falter. "Ta." With that Alex opened the door and ran.

* * *

"He got away, Mikey. How did he open the door? Better yet. Where did the explosion com from?"

Fi glanced up from the door she was inspecting.

"What ever contained the explosion was compact but potent. Couldn't have been bigger than a nickel," Fiona told them.

"So what now Mikey?"

"Let him go. I have a feeling that we will be seeing him again soon. Meanwhile, I have a meeting to get to."

* * *

Micheal walked through the park to the meeting place, straightening his jacket.

"Mister Stewards. Pleasure to meet you here," Micheal greeted, sitting on the bench next to Stewards.

"Mutual, I'm sure. Now Mister Adkins, where did you say you were from again? Cornwall, right?" Eugene asked.

"No. Chelsea. Closer to the outer edge though."

"Ah, yes. That's right. Did I tell you my sister married a man there? Her name was Helen. She kept our mother's maiden name of Beckett. She hated our father. She married a John Hunter I think," Eugene stopped here after a rustle was heard in the tree above them. "What was that?"

"A bird I would assume. We are in a park, Mister Stewards."

"Of course. Anyways. It was devastating when she told us she was marrying a British man straight out of Oxford and moving away. Do you have any siblings Adkins?"

"Why yes. A younger brother. He was the angel of the family. His name is Nathan. My parents always considered me the black sheep," Micheal lied with ease.

Eugene laughed. "Me too. Meet me tomorrow at the Coco Kabash for lunch. We'll talk business then." With that Eugene stood and left. Micheal sat there and watched the few guards he brought with him follow. Micheal didn't move for a few minutes before calling Sam.

"Hey Mikey, how did it go?"

"Charles how are you? The meeting went well. I have another meeting tomorrow at lunch."

"Mike is someone listening in?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. I'm heading back now."

With that he ended the phone call and stood up before walking towards a clump of trees and between them taking cover before turning to watch the tree he had been sitting under. Fifteen minutes later Micheal watched a small figure swing down from the tree before looking around and sitting on the bench. Micheal watched as the figure appeared to be making a phone call. Five minutes later the figure stood and began walking towards the parking lot. Micheal gave him a few seconds before following him keeping at a distance. The figure passed the parking lot before continuing on the loop. Micheal paused before continuing. He looked down the track not seeing the figure. Micheal swore as someone spoke behind him.

"Why are you following me?"


	6. Some of Us Need Our Beauty Sleep

Micheal stiffened. He recognized the voice behind him as it spoke again.

" _Why_ are you following me?"

"I saw you walking alone. Thought you might be a kid who lost his parents," Micheal said before he heard a soft hitch in the figure's breath. Micheal began to turn around. He glimpsed the figure taking a couple of steps back, closer to a cluster of trees.

"You know Micheal. You just can't seem to follow orders. Even if it comes from the place you're trying to go back to. Not trying to sound cliche or anything but I'd be careful. You might blow this mission to bits. I must thank you for something though. You helped me out in finding something from the past."

"And what did I help you out with?" Micheal asked trying to pinpoint the figure who had seemingly melt into the shadows of the trees.

"Talking to Mr. Stewards. Gave me some insight on the past, including his of course. Of course he did get John's last name wrong the meaning was easy enough to discern, if you know the proper background knowledge. Which of course you don't and most likely will never know. It cost me a lot just to find out myself," the figure told him before giving a small smile. "You know I was told not to interact with you or offer help, but I never had much of a knack for following orders. You need help or advice, call me on this phone," he explained throwing the phone at Micheal. "Only number saved other that a few phonies. Speed dial 3. See you later, Micheal," the boy left with that sprinting away into the darkness, Micheal watching after him before turning to head back to the loft.

* * *

"What took you so long, Alex?" Mark demanded when they got back to their hotel. "The pick up time was scheduled for a half hour ago!"

Alex yawned before responding, dropping his American accent. "Oh, excuse me for being late. I was perfectly fine. No physical damage. I got in and out safely."

"You contacted Micheal didn't you?" Heather asked.

"Me?" Alex asked feigning innocence. "Why I was under direct orders not to by two agents who aren't in charge here. Of course I didn't. Didn't so much as blink at him. Now if you excuse me, some of us need our beauty sleep. Goodnight."

With that Alex left, but not to sleep like he claimed, but to ponder over what he had overheard earlier that night.

* * *

Michael entered the loft, thinking about his strange encounter.

"What happened?" Fiona asked looking up from her magazine.

"Alex Smith popped in for a visit. If that is his name. He was there the whole time listening in. He's good, Fi. I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't rustled the tree branches a bit," Micheal replied. "I lied for him, he gave me his number. Said he wasn't supposed to and to call if we needed help or advice."

"I don't trust this kid, Micheal. Something's off about him. You know what I say Micheal. If something seems to good to be true, it's best to shoot it just in case."

"I agree with Fi for once Mikey. That kid has something wrong with him."

"I know. We'll probably see him tomorrow. I have another meeting with Stewards. Same place. I just hope that kid doesn't blow my cover. Sam, I heard some names that upset Alex during the meeting. Can you look into them?"

"Sure, Mikey. What are they?"

"Helen Beckett and John Hunter."

* * *

Alex kicked the soccer ball to one of the other boys playing the pickup game, keeping one eye on the restaurant for either Eugene or Micheal to show. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get some lunch. I'll be back in a it," Alex told the others. A few of them said goodbye, the others didn't acknowledge him. Alex met Heather and Mark at the entrance to the Coco Kabash.

"Took you long enough, _honey_ ," Heather told him, shaking her head at the state of his clothes.

"Sorry, _Mom_. I got caught up in the game."

"That's fine, Alex. I did the same thing when I was your age," Mark cut in. "Shall we go in."

"Yes, please. I'm starving," Alex replied. The three headed in and took a seat close to Stewards. That's when Micheal entered the restaurant.


	7. Do You Stalk Many Fourteen Year Old Boys

Michael entered the Coco Kabash, straightening his suit lapels. He was seated at a table next to a family, who he was not surprised to find that it consisted of Alex, Heather, and Mark. He started a little when Alex winked at him conspiratorial while Mark and Heather tried to pretend he wasn't there. Alex grinned.

 _Call me if you need help,_ he mouthed, before turning to Heather to ask if he could get a soda.

"Mister Adkins. So nice to see that you're on time."

"Mister Stewards, pleasure. I must say I enjoyed our chat last night."

"Me too. Now down to business, I am for joining with you but I believe that we will need to see each others arrangements. How does this weekend sound. I need to clean up a bit before I have guests if you know what I mean."

"Of course. How does Sunday sound?" Michael asked.

"Wonderful. I'll call you about locations," Eugene replied standing up, shaking Michael's hand before leaving. Michael sat back down, taking a sip of his drink. He watched as Alex left Heather and Mark to go back to the soccer game. As Alex passed Michael watched him drop a piece of paper on his table. Michael waited a minute before paying the bill and leaving before reading the note.

 _Please leave Stewards to me. You will only complicate things. You don't understand what is going on._ _~ Alex_

Michael pocketed the note before calling Sam.

"Hey, Mikey."

"Sam, You have anything?"

"Not much Mike. Helen Beckett studied medicine at Oxford before working at a St. Dominic's Hospital. She dropped of the grid a few years later."

"Anything on John Hunter?"

"No. Dude's a complete ghost Mikey."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem, Mike."

Michael took off across the park and sat on a bench, watching the pick-up soccer game. Michael watched the boys played for a few minutes until Alex's team scored a goal. Alex pardoned himself for a few minutes, running over to where Michael was sitting. Alex sat down, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"So do you stalk many fourteen year old boys, Michael?"

"Only the ones who keep trying to stop me from doing my job."

"Really? Last I heard you were burned. So technically you would be the one stopping me from doing my job."

"How do you know Helen Beckett and John Hunter?" Michael asked. Alex laughed.

"Do you really believe I would tell you?"

"Well I was hoping. You said call if I need help. This is me calling."

"When you put it that way. I'll tell you this. Helen married John. There was a small wedding. I also told you that Stewards gave the wrong last name."

"Thank you. One more question. Last night when you said that the meaning of the wrong last name was easy enough to discern given the proper background, what is that background?"

Alex stood.

"Think along the lines of zodiac signs. If you know the proper information you'll get the idea. Feel free to call for help or when you get my clue. Bye!"

With that Alex ran back to the game, leaving Michael to his thoughts.


End file.
